The Tomb of Hercules
The Tomb of Hercules is a adventure, action, historical novel written by Andy McDermott. It was originally published in 2008. The book is the second in Nina Wilde & Eddie Chase series, sequel of The Hunt for Atlantis and followed by The Secret Of Excalibur. Summary AN ANCIENT WARRIOR. AN INCREDIBLE TREASURE. A LETHAL ENEMY. It’s the opportunity of a lifetime–the chance to prove that a tomb containing the remains of the legendary hero Hercules actually exists. If American archaeologist Nina Wilde can locate it, it will be the most important historical find ever unearthed. But as Nina and her ex-SAS bodyguard, Eddie Chase, begin their search, it’s clear that others want to find the tomb–and the unimaginable riches within–and will do anything to get there first. Who will find the tomb of Hercules first, and what fantastic treasure does it hold? From New York to Shanghai, from Switzerland to the diamond mines of Botswana, Nina and Eddie must stay one step ahead of their enemies in a race to solve a mystery as ancient as civilization itself. But when a beautiful woman from Eddie’s past joins the hunt, all the rules change–and in this life-and-death game, their next move may be the most dangerous one of all. Plot In Cadiz, Atlantis is guarded by a sea-based radar station. During a storm, Bill Raynes watches as a submersible is raised into position above the dock as the day’s operations are concluded. He goes to the elevator cage and reaches the towering structure. But suddenly a man quickly emerges from the sea and climbs the stairs. In the ocean that borders New York, aboard the Ocean Emperor, Sophia and Komosa observe their plan in action, expecting the bomb to explode. Sophia orders Lenard to prepare the crew and Joe to kill Eddie. Six days after hospital treatment and radiation exposure tests, Nina and Eddie are back home, and she surprises him with a new black leather jacket but he can't wear it because of the left broken arm. Nina goes to prepare a coffee when somebody knocks on the door. Chase goes to see who it is and finds Sophia with a gun in her hand. She fires into his chest, then points the gun at Nina. While she's talking to Eddie, Nina grabs Sophia’s arm to twist it and the two women start fighting. While destroying the house, Sophia takes the gun and shoots at Nina, hidden behind the kitchen. They fight for a knife and finally Nina tackles her and a toxic dart that Sophia used to shoot Eddie lands in her body. Nina doesn't want to save Sophia unless there isn't an antidote for Eddie too. Later, Nina and Eddie watch the apartment destroyed. Eddie is cured with the antidote and Sophia has been arrested. Nina wants to know what he wanted to ask her when they were on the ship. Chase kneels and asks Nina to marry him. They both know that the answer is yes. Characters * Nina Wilde — The story's main protagonist. * Eddie Chase * Lady Sophia Blackwood * Richard Yuen Xuan * Victor Dalton * René Corvus * Hector Amoros * Bill Raynes * Matt Trulli * Joe Komosa * Captain Lenard